


Baby, You're A Firework

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: liarsland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't have happened to a nicer person.  Written for a challenge at liarsland on livejoural, with <a href="http://i1197.photobucket.com/albums/aa423/inabsentialuci/Gifs/Pretty%20Little%20Liars/tumblr_lo749xEknq1qczjlgo1_500.gif">this as the prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You're A Firework

She hadn't meant for it to happen. Obviously, she hadn't meant for it to happen. No one sets out with the intention of blinding someone else. After all, she was a bitch, but she wasn't a psychopath.

And she was _damn_ lucky that she had a bargaining chip for this one. So far there had never been a mess she hadn't been able to get herself out of, but blowing up a garage with six witness might have stretched her ass-covering capabilities. Well, five witnesses and Jenna.

Ali laughed. If anyone had to have been blinded, it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person.


End file.
